Arquivo:Rarity's song Art of the Dress (with lyrics)
Description Click the subtitle button to see the lyrics. On the right, next to that gear icon. From episode 14; 'Suited for Success'. I love Rarity. The song is originaly called "Putting it Together" and was from the 1984 musical "Sunday in the Park with George", made by Stephen Sondheim. Barbara Streisand then did a cover of the song on a 1985 album of showtunes. The song appears in the 1992 (1999 Broadway) revue "Putting it Together" because it's a collection of songs by Stephen Sondheim. Side note: Comments including 'Hasbro is the evil', 'original song sucks', 'other cartoons are inferior' and 'males watch this lolol' will be removed because I can no longer accept this stupidity. I do not care for your age or gender and I do not want you to show me your sexism when I'm in my idealistic land where everyone is equal. Lyrics: Thread by thread, stitching it together Twilight's dress, cutting out a pattern snip by snip Making sure the fabric folds nicely It's the perfect color and so hip Always got to keep in mind my pacing Making sure the cloth's correctly facing I'm stitching Twilight's dress Yard by yard, fussing on the details. Jewel neckline. Don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? Make her something perfect to inspire Even though she hates formal attire Got to mind those intimate details, Even though she's more concerned with sales. It's Applejack's new dress. Dress making's easy For Pinkie Pie something pink Fluttershy something breezy Blend color and form, do you think it looks cheesy? Something brash, perhaps quite fetching Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply DIE Making sure it fits forelock and crest Don't forget the magic in the dress Even though it rides high on the flank Rainbow won't look like a tank I'm stitching Rainbow's dress Piece by piece, snip by snip Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip Thread by thread, primmed and pressed Yard by yard, never stress And that's the art of the dress Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four Stitch by stitch, stitching it together Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right Even if my fabric choice was perfect Gotta get them all done by tonight Pinkie Pie, the color is too obtrusive Wait until you see it in the light I'm sewing them together Don't you think my gown would be more me with some lollipops? Well, I think... Balloons? Well... Do it! Hour by hour, one more change I'm sewing them together, take great pains Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind Rainbowdash, what is on your mind Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine Dressmaking's easy Every customer's call Brings a whole new revision Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. French haute couture, please. Eeeh... What if it rains? Galoshes! More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know! Streamers! Streamers? Whose dress is this? Streamers it is. What? Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? No, I just want my dress to be cool. Do you not like the color? The color's fine, just make it look cooler. Do you not like the shape? The shape's fine, just make the whole thing, you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler. All we ever want is indecision All we really like is what we know Gotta balance style with adherence Making sure we make a good appearance Even if you simply have to fudge it Make sure that it stays within our budget Got to overcome intimidation Remember it's all in the presentation Piece by piece, snip by snip Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed Yard by yard, always stressed And that's the art of the dress